


For You

by OndoriNaramaki



Series: Venom one shots [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Caretaker!Venom, Fluff, I can hardly believe how gay the movie was, I loved it so much and thought up this idea like halfway through, M/M, Sick!Eddie, they are so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: When Eddie gets sick Venom takes it upon himself to make a trip to the convenience store while the tired man rests to get him some stuff to make him feel better.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I love the movie! I was already planning on shipping these two before I watched the film, but oh my god they did it for me!!! Anyway, please enjoy!

**"Eddie, wake up."** Venom coaxed from inside the man's head.

Slowly Eddie peeled his eyes open and took a look around the room from his supine position on his bed, quickly noticing a bag on the side table that hadn't been there before. Which meant, unless this was like Toy Story and he somehow managed to lie back down in the _exact_ same position as earlier, then Venom went out by himself. "Who did you use?" He asked on a tired sigh.

 **"Just some rats."** Venom answered easily enough that Eddie felt inclined to believe him, despite how physically impossible it sounded.

He gave a nod of approval. "What's in the bag?" 

**"The usual. Plus some medicine to make you feel better. And some chicken nuggets."** Venom answered while he pressed a cold compress to the sick man's heated forehead.

"You didn't have to do that." Eddie said as he leaned into the jet black hand.

 **"I wanted to."** Venom replied truthfully. 

"Oh right, because if I die, you die." Eddie said grumpily.

 **"You know that's not why."** The Symbiote said somewhat reproachfully.

"Yeah sorry, I'm just really feeling like crap." He flopped onto his side, letting out a small whine at the discomfort the movement caused. 

**"That's why I'm going to let you eat the tater tots and Nutella separately."**

"But you love the combination." Eddie pointed out. 

**"I can have it when you're feeling better."** Venom then reached out and started gently massaging Eddie's stomach.

"Oh, that feels nice." Eddie breathed out, making those tiny little groaning noises Venom found so endearing.

 **"I'm sorry I caused this."** Venom eventualed, sounding upset with himself. **"It's just, when something says not to eat it, I _really_ want to eat it."**

"Well, I can't say I haven't been tempted to eat silica gel packets myself at at least one point—just maybe not a whole box—, apology accepted. Especially since you got sweet and sour sauce; the only good McNugget dipping sauce."

**"Glad to hear it. Now it's time to take the weird pink liquid."**


End file.
